Birdcage
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit has been kidnapped by a greedy human whom has abused, starved and locked him inside a birdcage only to make a profit out of displaying him. After weeks of being imprisoned he begins to feel all is lot unaware that his dark reflection is searching for him. Pairing obviously Pitcest


Birdcage

The angel hugged his knees as he buried his head in them. He had been in that position for so long that it hurt to uncurl. He didn't know how long he had been like this. Of course there were a lot of things he didn't know such as: Where was he? Where was Lady Palutena and why couldn't he hear her? What awful place was this? And why did this human capture him? What was it this human wanted? Why had he kidnapped him and lock him in this abandoned room?

The door creaked in an eerie way that send shivers down the angel's bruised spine. He slowly pulled his head from his knees, looking up to see the human walk into the dreary room. The sound of the man's footsteps bounced off the walls as he approached the birdcage tin which held Pit. He smiled wickedly at the angel. His tongue clicked with glee.

"Such a pathetic little creature you are." The man mocked in a deep voice. Pit couldn't help but think of the man's voice being like the bottom of the sea. Dark and scary. Unknown to what hides below.

Pit could only glower at the human. Pit never hated humans, in fact he cared about them. He sought out to protect them with his life, which may have been his downfall here. It was the reason he had been captured. The man pretended to be attacked by the underworld army. As soon as Pit landed to help him, he was knocked out and thrown into a bag. When he woke up he was in this cold dark eerie room where the walls which gave off a horribly foul odor. And locked in a bird cage wearing only his undershirt and shorts and the bracelets on his thigh and shoulder.

"You, my little pet have made me so much money. Everyone is paying to see a first glimpse of an actual angel." The man laughed.

"So that's why you captured me?" Pit croaked. He hadn't spoken in what felt like days. "For money?"

The man threw back his head and really laughed. "You stupid angel, of course! Many people have seen you fly in the sky and have been wanting to get an actual look at you. So I thought to myself, 'why not capture the angel and charge admission to see him? He'd do anything to protect humans so why not trick him?'"

"Real humans need my help! And you use me for your own selfish desires!" Pit snapped.

The man smiled revealing his jagged crooked teeth. "That's how humans are dear boy. We only care about ourselves. Why do you think none of the humans tried to save you when they saw you? They saw your shitty state and didn't give a fuck about you."

Pit narrowed his eyes even more.

"Give me that look all you want angel cakes but it won't do any good for you." The man said.

He turned his back to Pit and walked towards the wall behind him, targeting a lever. He grasped it and pulled it down.

The birdcage that held Pit began to escalate down to the ground. He pulled the lever just before it was all the way down, stopping it. The man made his way back towards Pit. This time getting a closer look at him. He reached into the cage and grabbed Pit's cheeks before pulling him to the iron bars. Pit cried out as his stiff body hurled forward with his head. His body was still bruised and scarred from the abuse he had received from the man. Pit grunted and winced as he struggled to break free from this man's hold.

"You know what angel cakes? You are a looker." The man grinned at the angel's pathetic attempts at freedom. "I could put you to even more of a good use. You have such a fuckable little face."

Pit stopped stone cold at the man's words. His ocean blue eyes grew with fright as the man leaned in closer. The man laughed as he checked out the body inside the birdcage.

"Your body will be put to good use too. I'll have someone stretch out that tight little ass of yours for the right price." He laughed menacingly. The man looked back at the scared angel. The fear was simply adorable. The man felt his blood flow down to the bulge forming behind his toga. His tongue flicked between his lips as he pulled the angel closer to him.

"Or better yet, I'll just save your ass for myself." He slammed his cracked lips against Pit's soft pink ones.

Pit's eyes widened at the sudden embrace. The rough lips on his felt wrong and unnatural. He wiggled and wormed to break free from this disgusting encounter but to no prevail. He was just too weak from the beatings he had received and the malnourishment. He didn't cease to stop trying though.

The man gripped on Pit's face, smashing his hands into the bruises on his cheeks. Pit winced and whimpered but that only made the man kiss him harder. His tongue slithered against Pit's mouth like a snake. He tried to enter his mouth but Pit tightened his lips in a thin line, not daring to open it. The man squeezed against the bruises, forcing Pit to cry out. The man took advantage of the situation and forced his tongue inside the angel. He moaned in ecstasy at the taste of Pit. He kissed hungrier into the angel wanting to devour him whole. It was a taste unlike any he has ever had. It was something divine and pure. A taste so sweet that so many have longed for. Though it was hard to stop tasting something so heavenly, the man broke the kiss leaving behind a long trail of saliva.

"Mmmm, delicious. Perhaps I will test you out on myself first. I'll put that mouth to good use before I stretch your ass out with my cock." The man laughed.

"That's what you think." A sharp dark voice said from behind.

The man turned around at the unfamiliar voice. He smiled with glee. Behind him was the dark angel. He had longed to get his hands on that one but seeing as how it was downright impossible to get him to come to the human's level, he settled with the gullible one. The lighter angel had drawn more attention anyways since he was some kind of hero. But with two angels, his money would sky rocket. While charging admission to see the dark angel, he would do a side business and charge people to fuck the light one. He would be more appealing than the dark angel anyways. That innocent look he has would do wonders.

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped. His heart throttled against his chest. The low flicker of hope inside him ignited at the sight of Dark Pit.

"The only cock going into Pit is mine!" The dark angel snapped.

Pit's blue eyes widened as a scarlet blanket laid across his face. The man looked at this. He smiled before he removed his hand from Pit's face.

"So that was the key to getting you eh?" The man laughed with a smirk. He crossed his arms, mirroring the dark angel's pose. "Capturing your double and threatening to make him mine."

"If you think Pit is yours then you are seriously mistaking. He is mine and I've come to take him back." Dark Pit declared.

"That's what you think dark angel." The man laughed. "I have plans for you both. I will capture you and charge admission for people to see you and while they do, I will do a little side business with this cute one." The man reached in the cage and grabbed Pit's face again. Pit hissed at the harshness of the man's grip. "You see, he has a face that any man would want on their dick. And of course in."

Dark Pit growled and charged for the man.

The man grinned wickedly when his taunt worked. "Get him!"

Members of the underworld army busted through the door behind Dark Pit. It was mostly of Miks and Monoeyes. Underminlings but in a large quantity they can be a pain.

Dark Pit wasted no time firing off his staff at the incoming enemies. He stabbed the monoeyes in their giant eyes as they approached and sliced off the Mik's long tongues as they tried to grab him with them. Their blood exploded out of their bodies once Dark Pit killed him, spilling all over him. The smell was wretched and made him almost gag but he breathed out of his mouth and continued to fight.

Pit desperately watched as Pittoo fought against the underworld army. He didn't understand why or how this man was able to command a few of the underworld forces but at the moment that didn't matter. He was gripping onto the bars tightly. It hurt his scarred up knuckles. The wounds that had just sealed were now opened and were leaking out blood. The angel didn't care. He was worried about Pittoo. He didn't want Pittoo to be captured like he was. Yes, he did want to be gone from this horrid place but he didn't want the same thing to happen to Pittoo.

The man watched the show before him. He smiled at the performance Dark Pit was giving. The angel was definitely a fierce fighter. Though the dark angel was tougher then the man thought. However; he felt that it was time to capture the dark angel and end this battle.

He glanced to the cage and smiled. He knew exactly how to end it too.

"Just give up dark angel. Their numbers are too great. You can't possibly win." The man taunted. "Surrender now and I will let you watch as I fuck the shit out of angel cake's ass."

The words of the man sent Dark Pit's blood boiling sky high. The anger in him took it's hold on him. He let out a fierce roar as he began to violently stab the creatures near him and shoot the ones far.

One of the Miks used it's long tongue to grab the nearest lever and tug.

"Pittoo watch out!" Pit called out as a birdcage fell from the ceiling.

The dark angel caught Pit's warning and quickly dodged out of falling cage's encounter. He twirled and began shooting at the few monsters with his staff. He fought against the underminlings with minor difficulty. He dodged and shot at the monsters at the same time keeping an eye on the human. Though the monsters were hardly a threat, their numbers were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried out. "You have to get out of here! I don't want him to catch you too!"

"Like I'm going to leave you here with this freak." Pittoo retorted.

"Pittoo! Please! I-"

"Shut up Pit! I'm not leaving you here." He snarled as he jabbed the nearest enemy. "There's no fucking way I'm leaving you here!"

The man laughed as he listened to the banter between the two. He gave a quick nod to a mik. The mik stuck out it's tongue and pulled another lever. A net fell from the ceiling this time and aimed for Dark Pit.

Pit saw this and was about to warn his doppelganger but the man reached in the cage and covered Pit's mouth. Pit wiggled and tried to pull free from the man's hand but with no luck. The net was almost over Pittoo! He had to warn him! Pit stuck his tongue and licked the man's nasty hand. The man shrieked at the unexpected wetness, calling his reflex in and quickly removing his hand from Pit's mouth.

"Pittoo! Above you!" Pit called out.

The dark angel glanced up and barely made it out in time. The net managed to take down a good portion of the underworld army.

The man growled at Pit. He slammed his fist into the angel's bruised cheek. Pit cried out, which caught Pittoo's attention. He quickly glanced in Pit's direction to see him get punched again. Dark Pit yelled at the man and charged for him.

"Pull the lever!" The man shouted.

Another Mik pulled the nearest lever. This one was to Pit's birdcage. The angel ignored the pain throbbing in his cheek and clung onto the bars as he was pulled towards the ceiling.

"Pit!" the dark angel called for the other.

"Pittoo, don't worry about me! Just go!" Pit cried.

A mik took advantage of Dark Pit's distraction and grabbed him with it's long tongue. Pittoo struggled against the monster's hold but it tightened. Being worn out from the constant fighting, he couldn't break free. He sighed before he bowed his head in defeat.

"Pittoo!"

"HA HA!" The man laughed and cheered. "Finally! I caught the dark angel! I caught both of them! I am going to be the wealthiest man alive!"

"Look. You have me. Now let Pit go." Dark Pit said.

The man laughed loudly. He clapped his hands, dismissing the underworld army from the room. He practically danced to the other side, shutting the door and calling for another cage from the ceiling. The man made his way towards the dark angel. He grabbed Pittoo's jaw, forcing him to look up and smiled.

"Don't worry dark angel. I'll give you a full show while I fuck your little lighter half." The man laughed.

Dark Pit looked at the man. A grin formed on his lips.

"That's what you think." He said.

Before the man could register Pittoo's words, he ran forward and smashed the mik into the man. All three fell to the floor but Dark Pit was the first to recover.

"You fucking shit! You tricked me!" The man pushed the mik off him and charged for Pittoo.

"Damn right I did." Pittoo said as he stood up. He aimed his staff at the human. The man froze. His eyes wide with fright.

"D-" before the man could finish the word, a pinkish purple beam lit up from the end of Dark Pit's staff and struck the human. The man cried out before he fell to the ground dead.

Dark Pit fired another beam at the recovering mik, killing it instantly. The dark angel walked over to the dead man and began digging through his toga until he found a key wrapped around his neck. He yanked it off and looked up at the birdcage. He flapped his wings, gaining a pink glow, and flew up towards the ceiling. He flew to the cage where he found Pit gripping the bars with tears sliding down his bruised cheeks.

"I'm going to get you out of there Pit." Dark Pit said softly.

"Pittoo" Pit cried softly.

Dark Pit's red eyes flickered to the those wet blue ones. He glanced down at the key in his hand and inserted it into the lock. He turned it until is he heard the lock click open. Dark Pit opened the door to the birdcage and held his arms for Pit. Pit crawled towards the door, wincing and grunting from his aching body. He didn't care though. He just wanted to be out of the birdcage. He barely made it out of the cage before he collapsed into Pittoo's arms.

The dark angel caught him and held him close.

"I've got you Pit." He hugged him tight and rested his head on top of Pit's.

"Pittoo" Pit cooed softly as he snuggled against Pittoo's chest.

Dark Pit blushed at the gentle gesture as he glanced down. Pit was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes with a smile on his injured face. The dark angel caressed those purple cheeks. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on the ones that he had missed.

It had been weeks since the dark angel had felt these lips. After Pit disappeared he searched high and low until he overheard some humans talking about an angel in a birdcage. After that he sought out to find the one whom had taken his Pit from him.

Pit's lips were slightly cooler against his but still soft and sweet nonetheless. He kissed him gently, only slightly moving his jaw. Pit whimpered a little but ignored the pain. He too had missed the other's lips and now that they were together he wanted to taste more. He kissed the dark angel back with his, pressing his lips firmly into the others. Dark Pit moaned in delight. The soft gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep passionate kiss. Their kiss began to pick up in a fast dance. The only noises being their wet lips smacking against each other. A deep moan bounced back and forth between them mixing in with their rapid breathing.

Dark Pit shifted Pit up so their chests were pressed together. Pit let out a few hisses as he moved his arms to wrap around Pittoo's neck. Dark Pit's hands fell to the light angels' ass, holding for support and squeezing to feel the firmness. Pit let out a gasp at the unexpected touch but brush harder into the other's lips. Pittoo's tongue swayed back and forth against the other's lip, wanting to explore the other side. Pit accepted and opened his mouth, allowing access. The dark angel wasted no time. He entwined his tongue with Pit's embracing in a wet dance between one-another.

"I've missed you." Dark Pit whispered against the other's lips.

Pit pulled away only an inch or so to look into those red eyes. He still couldn't believe that Pittoo was here, holding him tightly in the air.

"I didn't think you would come." Pit confessed becoming more red in embarrassment.

Dark Pit rested his forehead against Pit's. He looked deeply into those blue eyes that still held tears. His hand came to those wet cheeks where he gently caressed them with his thumb.

"Nothing would keep you from me."


End file.
